1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to a tennis racket which allows a correct grip to be maintained, while the frame bearing the strings is able to assume a graduated series of angled positions around the axis of the handle.
The problem to be solved by the present invention consists in the fact that the conventional racket is not constructed in such a way as to adapt itself to the anatomical necessities of these dynamics, and for this reason it is well known that those practising this sport can suffer from traumas to the elbow and shoulder joints due to an incorrect position for the reception of the shock wave from power shots.
In the traditional tennis racket, in fact, the string-bearing frame is a single piece with the handle, and the tennis player has to grip the handle with the double object of hitting the ball and of giving the frame the desired inclination according to the direction which is to be conferred on the ball itself.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A tennis racket which responds to the necessities indicated above is described in the U.S. patent application Ser. No. 130,316, to which reference is made for a more detailed description of the ballistic advantages, along with the advantages of adaptation to the necessities of anatomic dynamics of a racket of this type.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,101,125 also describes a tennis racket construed with the aim of solving the problem of rendering the handle of the racket turnable with respect to the frame. The structure of this patent again provides hollow spaces in the interior of the handle, which give rise to undesirable noise and resonance at every stroke. Moreover this structure requires that the manufacture by particularly fitted and organised for the construction of the handle and its attachment to the frame, with no possibility of a single adaptation of the existing systems of manufacture.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,807 describes a golf club with a grip portion containing alignment indicators to align a rotatable club head to the golfer's stroke. Apart from a generical similarity of the mechanical arrangement between this golf club and the racket of the present invention, the technical dissimilarities in the two different sports of tennis and golf are self-evident. The adjustment of the head by the golfer follows an accurate and lengthy consideration of the stroke and its direction. In tennis there is no time to think too much and the adjustment has to be made in a fraction of second. Also the anatomical and athletical approach to the stroke is considerably different in the two sports. In this connection, reference can be made to the above mentioned U.S. application Ser. No. 130,316. Consequently a tennis racket and a golf club are not comparable under the anatomical and technical points of view.